Loud-O-Ween
My twelfth fanfic. This is the first fanfic not to have a credited title (It's Halloween night in Royal Woods and The Loud House is decorated. In fact, it's the most decorated house in their neighborhood; In the house, Lincoln, as a skeleton, is sitting on the couch watching a horror movie, he is eating popcorn) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey, there, Lincoln here. It's just me trick-or-treating in Royal Woods. I usually venture with my sisters. Speaking of my sisters, where are they? LUCY: (appears from nowhere) I'm here. - Lucy appeared (Lincoln screams and falls, Lucy is dressed as a vampire) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) That's one. - Lincoln said as he gotten up - (to Lucy) Hey, Lucy, nice vampire costume. LUCY: Hey, Lincoln, sorry if I scare you. - Lucy said - Oh, and nice skeleton costume. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lucy. - Lincoln - You didn't mean too, and thanks. Where are the others? (Luan and Lily, who is carried by the former, walk down the stairs, Luan is a jester and Lily's a squirrel) LINCOLN: Cool, costumes, guys. - Lincoln said - I like that you still have that jester costume. LUAN: Thanks, Lincoln, I love your skeleton costume. - Luan said nicely - Don't shake and/or rattle on it! (Luan laughs, while everyone groans and Lily make squirrel noises angrily and threw an acorn at Luan) LUAN: C'mon, I am a jester for Halloween! - Luan pointed out - Don't jest about it! (Luan laughs once more, Lincoln picks up Lily) LINCOLN: Aw, Lily's a squirrel. - Lincoln said - She looks so cute. LUAN: She does, Lincoln. - Luan agreed - She does. (Leni is wearing her hula outfit, as she walks downstairs) LENI: Hey, gang, when we gonna leave soon? - Leni asks - It's like 5:40, already. LINCOLN: (checking his watch) We're supposed to be leaving at 6:00, love your costume, Leni. - Lincoln said LENI: Thanks, little bro, love yours too. - Leni complimented LINCOLN: I can't believe you still have that hula outfit. - Lincoln said - I remember you and four of our sisters wear Hawaiian attire to make me go to the beach. LENI: You know, little bro. - Leni said - I wanted you to go to the beach, but since I love wearing the costume, I decide to keep it. LINCOLN: True. - Lincoln agreed (Leni sat next to Lincoln and holds Lily) LENI: How come you guys are in the living room? - Leni ask LINCOLN: We're just waiting on the others. - Lincoln said - Once they get here, we can go trick or treating. LYNN SR: (from his room) Lincoln, come here. - Lynn Sr called LINCOLN: Okay, Dad. - Lincoln replied - Be right back, guys. LUAN: Okay. - Luan said (In Mom and Dad's room, Lynn Sr is dressed as an astronaut and Rita is dressed as a pirate, Lincoln walks in) LYNN SR: Hey, son. - Lynn Sr greeted - About trick or treating, instead of 9:00, you guys have to return at 8:00. LINCOLN: What, why?! - Lincoln brags LYNN SR: There been houses that been TP'ed around our neighborhood for years, now. - Lynn Sr said LINCOLN: You're kidding me?! - Lincoln said in anger - For toilet paper?! RITA: Sorry, sweetie, our minds are made up. - Rita said (Lincoln sadly walk out of their parents' room; In the living room, more of Lincoln's sisters are there, including Luna, Lana, and Lola, Lola is dressed as a princess, Lana is a caveman, and Luna is dressed as a rock star) LOLA: So, it's not a disease? - Lola said LUCY: No, it's not a disease. - Lucy said (Lincoln, miffed, comes back and sit on the couch) LINCOLN: This stinks, girls. - Lincoln brags - (to Luna and the twins) Oh, hey girls, nice costumes. LOLA: Hey, Lincoln. - Lola greeted LINCOLN: I especially love yours, Lana. - Lincoln said LANA: Thanks, Lincoln.- Lana thanked - I dunno if I was going to be a plumber or a construction worker, so I decide to be a caveman. (Lana hold her club and swing it, Lincoln ducks) LINCOLN: Hey, Luna. - Lincoln greeted LUNA: Hey, dude. - Luna greeted - What's the matter, little bro? LINCOLN: (sighs) Mom and Dad making us go home an hour early. - Lincoln said - They're afraid that we get TP'ed this year. (Leni put her hand on Lincoln's back) LENI: That's messed up. - Leni said - Don't worry, little bro, we'll still have fun. LUAN: Yeah, but I wish we go longer. - Luan laments (They all sigh; Lincoln think of something and he got something) LINCOLN: Leave that to me. - Lincoln said determined (Lincoln leaves, determined) LUNA: Where are you going? - Luna asks (In Rita's room, Lincoln runs in and fall on the floor) LYNN SR AND RITA: Whoa! - they said shocked LINCOLN: Hey, how about we have an extra 30 minutes outside? - Lincoln suggested (They think about it and nods) LYNN SR: Okay, since you guys can behave, you guys can have until 8:30 tonight. - Lynn Sr said - If you guys missed curfew, you will be punished. LINCOLN: Alright! - Lincoln said happily - Thanks, guys! RITA: Have fun and be safe! - Rita yells (In the living room, all of the sisters are there now, including Lori, Lynn, and Lisa, Lisa is dressed as a scientist, Lori is dressed like a military soldier, and Lynn is dressed as a football player) LISA: So, it's not a disease? - Lisa said LUCY: No, already, it is not a disease. - Lucy said, annoyed LENI: And it's not contagious, Lucy? - Leni ask LUCY: Vampire bites are not contagious, nor it's a disease, guys. - Lucy said (Lincoln plop down the couch in between Lisa and Luna) LINCOLN: Okay, guys. Mom and Dad both agreed to let us go trick or treating for an extra 30 minutes, meaning we have to go home at 8:30. - Lincoln announced - (to Lori, Lynn, and Lisa) Oh, hey guys, love your costumes. LYNN: Hey, bro. - Lynn greeted - Go long, Lincoln. (Lynn toss her football at Lincoln and he catches it) LYNN: Nice catch, Lincoln. - Lynn says LINCOLN: Great throw, Lynn. - Lincoln says LISA: Greetings, human. - Lisa said LORI: Hi, Lincoln. - Lori said - Love your costume. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. - Lincoln - I love your military costume. LORI: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lori said nicely - Mom and Dad put me in charge, so, I decide to dress in style. (She puts on a pith helmet, Lincoln watch beeping and it's 5:55, he puts on his mask) LINCOLN: let's go, girls. - Lincoln said - It's 5:55, everyone got their pillowcases? (Each of them holds a pillowcase, Lincoln hold his bag) LINCOLN: Let's do this. - Lincoln said, determined (They all walk out the door and into the streets at every house they've seen) ONE HOUR LATER (The eleven of them, each with a full bag of candy, are walking around the neighborhood and they stop to take a break to sit at some nearby benches) LYNN: We're getting a really good haul, you guys. - Lynn said - If we can keep this up, we can each have two bags of candy. LORI: (acknowledge Lincoln's costume) You know, Lincoln, I really love your skeleton costume. - Lori said - It beats being Ace Savvy. (The others agree to that) LINCOLN: (thoughtful) Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said - I was being Ace for over 3 years, so, I decide to wear something different. I love all your costumes, by the way. LUNA: Thanks, dude. - Luna said - That great to hear. (Lincoln notices that Lucy is missing from the group) LINCOLN: Where is Lucy? - Lincoln ask - She was with us. (Lighting struck as Lucy appears next to Lincoln, he falls) LINCOLN: Ahh! - Lincoln says (Leni help Lincoln up on his feet) LENI: Lucy! - Leni said - Where were you, little sis? (Lucy points to a nearby cemetery; This frightens Lana, who holds on to Lincoln tightly) LINCOLN: (to Lana) Don't worry, Lana, I'll protect you. - Lincoln comforted - (to Lucy) Why were you at a cemetery, Lucy? LUCY: I like to be fear of the dark. - Lucy revealed - The cemetery is one of my favorite places of Halloween. (They all step back from Lucy at least twice) LINCOLN: Even though she is my younger sister, she freaks me out! - Lincoln said scared LORI: Agreed! - Lori says, baffled LUCY: C'mon, I want to show you guys something. - Lucy said LINCOLN: (checking his watch) But make it quick, Lucy. - Lincoln said - It's already 7:00, we don't want to be late or we'll be grounded. (Lucy guide her siblings through the cemetery, which freaks out Lola) LINCOLN: A cemetery, Lucy? - Lincoln asks terrified - Out of all the places, you choose here? LUCY: Yeah. - Lucy answered LYNN: Oh my... - Lynn said mortified (Lynn drops her football in horror; The eleven of them reach an old abandoned house) LORI: You're kidding me? - Lori ask (They hear shaking, they turn to see it's Lincoln, with his skeleton costume causing the shaking, Lynn slaps him) LINCOLN: What are we doing here? - Lincoln said in fear LUCY: This is also another of my favorite places, Lincoln. - Lucy said - I always sneak out and go here and write poems. (Lighting struck again and Leni caresses Lincoln because the latter is scared, the twins hold each other in fear) LUAN: At least there is no rain. - Luan said (It rains, much to everyone's dismay) LOLA: Aw man! - Lola angrily said - I spent all day on this costume! (Lori removes her helmet and pulls out a towel and gave it to Lola) LORI: Here you go. - Lori said LOLA: Thanks, Lori. - Lola thanked - At least this costume won't be wet. (Lola cleans herself with her towel) LINCOLN: Let's leave this horrid place. - Lincoln said scared LISA: No way. - Lisa protest - I want to see every inch of this place for ectoplasm. (A skull from a nearby tree falls and land on Lisa's head, leaving her scared) LISA: (holding on to Lincoln) Okay, we can go home. - Lisa said LORI: In a storm like this, no way. - Lori said - We literally have to stay here till this storm blew over. LUNA: (lamenting) I guess so, dude. - Luna said sadly (Everyone, sans Lola, walk in the house) LORI: (agitated) Come on, Lola! - Lori barks LOLA: No way. - Lola protested - I'm not going into an old house, it's weird and disgusting. LORI: But, Mom and Dad put me in charge. - Lori said - And I'm wearing a military costume, so get in here! (Lola sighs and she walks in; Inside, the scared siblings, except for Lucy, are huddled up at the scenery) LUAN: This looks scary, guys. - Luan said scared - I love dark humor, but NOT this dark. LUNA: Me too, sis. - Luna agreed - I love dark music, but this is nothing to jam to! LINCOLN: Okay, just calm down. - Lincoln said - The doors are open, we can just leave whenever we want. (Unfortunately, the doors slammed behind them on their own, Lincoln facepalms in agony) LYNN: C'mon, let's see what this place is about. - Lynn suggested (They walk around the house, Lana and Lori seeing the bathroom, Lily and Luna are checking the stairs, Lola and Luan are walking in the hallways, Lisa, Lynn, and Lucy are checking the rooms, and Lincoln and Leni are checking the windows, they regroup at the staircase) LINCOLN: It's vacant. - Lincoln said LENI: Ohh! A vacation! - Leni said excitedly LINCOLN: No, Leni. Vacant, which means old and abandoned. - Lincoln corrected LENI: Oh, poo. - Leni laments LORI: Let's find some rooms, we can't stay down here. - Lori says (The eleven of them walk towards the hallway where they're only 5 rooms) LUNA: Only 5 rooms, dudes? - Luna says LOLA: Guess, so, Luna. - Lola said LISA: Since their eleven of us and 5 rooms, three of us have to share a room, while the other rooms each share two. - Lisa concluded (Everyone nods, Lincoln is shaking in fear, Leni picks up Lincoln) LENI: Maybe Lincoln should stay with me and Luna, we are closet to him. - Leni suggested LORI: Good idea, I'll take Lily with me. - Lori said (Lighting struck again, making everyone scared) LUAN: To a room! NOW! - Luan yelled (Everyone run to a room, specifically, Lori and Lily, Lola and Lucy, Lana and Lisa, Luan and Lynn, and Leni, Luna, and Lincoln. In the room Leni and co. went to, Lincoln is shivering in fear) LENI: Its gonna be alright. - Leni said while comforting Lincoln - When this storm blew over, we'll go home. LINCOLN: Really? - Lincoln says LUNA: Yeah, dude. - Luna says - Don't worry, we are here with you. LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln thanked (In the room Lori and Lily went into, Lily is crying) LORI: Hey, don't cry. - Lori said - I know what make you feel better. (Lori make a bunch of cute faces, which make Lily laugh and calm her down) LORI: I'm glad I'm in charge. - Lori said happily to herself (In the room that Lola and Lucy into, Lola is angrily walking around, while Lucy is writing) LOLA: (enraged) I can't believe I'm stuck here with you! - Lola yells - Its all your fault! LUCY: (angered) My fault?! - Lucy protest LOLA: If you wouldn't take us here, we would've been trapped! - Lola barks LUCY: Whatever. - Lucy said as her stomach growls - I'm hungry. LOLA: Me too. - Lola said (The eleven of them walk out of the rooms and they find a kitchen, they search for food) LENI: Is there any food? - Leni said LISA: No food. - Lisa concluded LANA: Dang it. - Lana lament sadly (Lana sees her bag of candy and Luan grabs her) LUAN: Don't even think about it, Lana. - Luan said - We're saving our candy! LANA: Aw, man. - Lana lamented LINCOLN: We got to find something or we'll starve. - Lincoln said LANA: I need food! I need food! I need food! - Lana angrily said (Lana goes berserk and smashes stuff with her club, Luna took Lana's club away from her and Lincoln grabs her) LINCOLN: Calm down, Lana! - Lincoln yells - (to Lisa) Go check if the storm is passed, Lisa! LISA: Gotcha. - Lisa said (Lisa goes on to the windows, the others walk around the house and looked at a large picture of an old woman) LORI: Ugh. - Lori gagged - That picture is literally old and weird. LUNA: Yeah, dude. - Luna agreed - It looks horrible, the woman looked creepy. LUCY: Looks like our Great Grandma Harriet. - Lucy said - Before she died, I miss her. LUAN: We all miss her too, Lucy. - Luan comforted LOLA: Why you showing sympathy for her? - Lola said - It's her fault we're stuck here! LORI: Don't mess with her. - Lori scolds - We all miss her, Lola. LOLA: True. - Lola said sadly - I miss Great Grandma Harriet, too. (Lisa walks back to her siblings) LUNA: Is the storm passed, Lisa? - Luna asks LISA: Yeah. - Lisa said - Plus, I manage to open the door for we can leave. (Lisa sees the old photo and shed into tears) LUNA: What the matter, Lis? - Luna consoles LISA: That photo reminds me of Great Grandma Harriet, I miss her so much. - Lisa bawls LUNA: I miss her too, Lisa. - Luna said, comforting Lisa - We all do. (Shaking is heard, Lori glares at Lincoln, thinking he causing it) LORI: Stop shaking! - Lori says - I know I love your skeleton costume, but this is ridiculous! (The others agreed, Lisa stares at something and they get scared) LORI: (fed up) Lincoln, stop! - Lori yells (Lincoln tap on her shoulder and points to something, she gets scared) LORI: What is that?! - Lori said (Lincoln shines a flashlight to a skeleton, which makes everyone scream in terror and holds each in fear) LENI: T-There is a skeleton right over h-here. - Leni said scared (Lincoln was ironically scared that he put his mask on; Screeching can be heard) LUAN: What is that screeching? - Luan ask terrified (Lincoln shines his flashlight to a ceiling and multiple bats appear and fly around them, they scream and run) LORI: TO THE DOOR! - Lori commanded - GO! GO! (The eleven of them run out the door, not before grabbing their bags of candy; Back in their neighborhood, they walk home) LUCY: Guys, I'm really sorry about this. - Lucy said - I'm just wanted to show you what I usually loved. I didn't know the place has bats or a skeleton. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lucy. - Lincoln said - That was actually kind of fun. LUCY: Really? - Lucy asks kindly LYNN: Well, duh. - Lynn said - It was fun, Luce. LORI: Even if I was scared, I had to admit, it was pretty cool. - Lori said sweetly (The others agreed to that, Lucy smiles) LUCY: Thanks, guys. - Lucy said sweetly (They walk into their home to see two enraged parents with their arms crossed) LOLA: (worried) Uh oh. - Lola said surprised LYNN SR: Where were you?! - Lynn Sr angrily ask RITA: It's 9:30! - Rita angrily said - You guys suppose to be home at 8:30! LYNN SR: Whoever responsible for this, will be punished! - Lynn Sr stated (They angrily complained to that, Lincoln feels guilty that he knows Lucy going to be punished) LUCY: Mother. Father. - Lucy announced - It was... LINCOLN: Me. - Lincoln stated (The girls gasp in shock) LUCY: (confused) Lincoln, what are you... - Lucy ask LINCOLN: I took them to a cemetery and then to an old house, I'm sorry that we miss our curfew. - Lincoln said RITA: I'm sorry to say this, sweetie, but you're grounded for two weeks. - Rita said - Plus, you have to miss Halloween, next year. (The girls complained in anger of how Lincoln got punished, Lincoln is crestfallen; Lucy feels nervous) RITA: Sorry, Lincoln. - Rita said - Our minds are made up. LUCY: (burst out) It was me, I did it! - Lucy yells - I took them there! He was covering for me! (Rita and Lynn Sr talked to each other and nods) LYNN SR: Okay, since you were nice enough to cover for Lucy, you're not grounded, Lincoln. - Lynn Sr stated (Everyone sighs in relief and Lucy and Lincoln fist bump) LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said LYNN SR: But, there will be a penalty, you and Lucy will be on dish duty throughout November. - Lynn Sr said LUCY: Okay. - Lucy said LINCOLN: Granted. - Lincoln said RITA: As for the rest of you, you all safe, for now. - Rita said (Mom and Dad both walk away, Lucy then walk up to Lincoln and hugs him) LUCY: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lucy thanked LORI: Yeah, that was really cool of what you trying to do. - Lori praised LINCOLN: Thanks, until then, your big brother will always have your back. - Lincoln consoles (Lucy smiles in appreciation; In his room, Lincoln, in his PJs, is sorting out his candy, Luna, in her PJs, come in) LUNA: Hey, dude. - Luna greeted - You wanna eat all this candy with us? LINCOLN: Of course! - Lincoln happily accepted (Lincoln put his candy in his bag and he and Lwalkedwalk into the living room, everyone, in their PJs, are watching horror movies) LORI: Hey, Luna. - Lori greeted LUCY: Hi, Lincoln. - Lucy greeted (Lincoln and Luna put their candy along with the others on the coffee table and sit on the couch with them) LUAN: You was right, Lucy. - Luan said - Horror movies are actually good. LUCY: Told ya so. - Lucy said LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After an insane night at a haunted house, we actually had a blast. Thanks to Lucy, we got off scot free and Halloween was awesome. Happy Halloween! LORI: Let eat this this candy! - Lori eagerly yelled LINCOLN: Yeah! - Lincoln agreed - Best Halloween ever! LUNA: Lets do it! - Luna said (The eleven of them eat candy and watch horror movies) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions